good bye to you,Luhan!
by luckygirl91
Summary: gk pandai bikin summary yg pasti ini Lumin gs


**GOODBYE TO YOU,LUHAN!**

**Disclaimer:**semua tokoh milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan lumin gs,rate T,hurt,one shoot...cerita pinjaman tp orisinil buatan dari teman gw,don't like don't read ^^ yg ngerasa pernah baca diblog emang diambil dari situ,,,let's read

Minseok nggak menyangka kalau kehidupan SMA bakal serumit ini,dari kepemimpinannya dalam OSIS yang dipenuhi banyak kendala hingga cinta pertamanya yang berakhir tidak bahagia.

Memang sejak pertama hubungannya dengan Luhan cowok popular disekolah,yang dengan berani menembak ketika menerima trofi dan medali kemenangan tim basketnya ditingkat nasional,sudah mengundang gelombang protes dari para siswi,bahkan cacian dan makian kerap dalam obrolan mereka disetiap sudut sekolah.

"belakangan ini kamu jadi terkenal lho,banyak orang membicarakan kamu,yah bukan hal baik yang mereka bicarakan sih"ucap sun bi sahabat sekaligus sekretaris OSIS.

"Aku tahu"dirinya dan sun bi sedang menyelesaikan proposal kegiatan malam budaya untuk diajukan ke kepala sekolah.

"mereka diberi mulut jadi hak mereka untuk menggunakannya berbicara"lanjut Minseok yang masih terpaku pada hitungan anggaran kegiatan.

Sun bi sejenak diam namun sedetik kemudian tangannya terulur mencubit pipi tembem yeoja yang berambut panjang itu.

"huh,kamu ini ya"Sun bi benar-benar gemas dengan sikap Minseok.

Dan hubungan yang mereka ibaratkan bak pangeran kerajaan dengan dayang rendahan itu terus berlanjut meskipun kecaman terus mendera tampaknya manisnya semua perlakuan luhan padanya mampu mengalahkan pahitnya aral yang merintanginya.

"Aku heran!apa mata Luhan rabun ya?kok bisa-bisanya pacaran sama yeoja berpipi bakpao itu"seorang yeoja sengaja menceletuk disudut perpustakaan.

Begitu Minseok menemukan buku yang dicarinya,diapun segera melewati kedua yeoja yang mengobrol itu,bukannya memelankan suara mereka malah semakin keras Minseok mencoba nggak peduli namun lama-lama ia jengah juga.

"Permisi,apa kalian punya cermin?"Dua yeoja itu saling pandang .

"Kuharap sebelum kalian ngomong,kalian sudah bercermin"lanjut Minseok,"kalianpun nggak lebih baik dariku,nggak..aku bahkan jauh lebih bagus bila harus dibandingkan dengan kalian.

"Kamu tuh yang perlu ngaca,tampang gitu kok berani ngomong perbandingan sama kita"

"lya,kok kepedean amat sih"yeoja yang satunya menimpali.

"Bagi Luhan,dimata namja seperti dia aku kalian punya alasan lain kenapa dia lebih memilih aku ketimbang yeoja semenarik kalian"ucap Minseok penuh percaya diri.

"Mana kami tahu?!"kini sikap 2 yeoja itu seperti penguin dimusim panas.

Minseok tersenyum,buku tebal itu masih didekapnya"ok,mungkin benar dia setidaknya hatinya nggak buta karena nggak memilih yeoja berwajah cantik dan bertutur manis namun hatinya culas dan penuh dengki"

Karena cinta aku tegar,semboyan itu terus terus terpatri di hati Minseok dalam menghadapi orang-orang seisi setelah mengalami manisnya memiliki namjachingu dan merasakan tiap perhatian dan kebaikan yang diberikan Luhan nggak menyangka ia harus merasakan pahitnya dikecewakan.

Kalau saja hari itu ia segera pulang dan nggak kembali kekelas untuk mengambil buku paket,ia mungkin masih bisa merasakan kepalsuan cinta Luhan yang membahagiakannya.

"Aku nggak habis pikir,gimana sih kamu bisa menaklukan si ratu es Minseok?"tanya chanyeol teman dekat sekaligus rekan satu tim basketnya

"Iya,kok bisa sih dari sikapnya kelihatan kalau dia itu nggak butuh namja"Kris menimpali

"Kalian ini berteman denganku lama kenapa nggak tahu juga sih,dengan sedikit tebar pesona cewek macam apapun bakalan bertekuk lutut"

"Yah mulai belagu tuh"

"Come on,it's the real"ucap Luhan tambah sok,"kalo tahu bakalan menang mudah aku naikin saja nilai taruhannya"

"Ngomong-ngomong asyik nggak pacaran sama ketua OSIS yang katanya memimpin dengan tangan besi itu?"Chanyeol yang tadinya menantang taruhan makin ingin tahu.

" Biasa aja,yah hitung-hitung buat hiburan saat suntuk"

Obrolan santai mereka berhenti ketika bel tanda kegiatan ekskul dimulai,Minseok segera menyingkir dari balik pintu karena ketiganya akan keluar latihan basket.

Sesudahnya,Minseok nggak tahu secepat apa dan sejauh mana ia kakinya lelah ia berhenti dibawah pohon peneduh ditepi jalan,hatinya sakit,air matapun tak kuasa ditahannya.

Semenjak kejadian itu,minseok mencoba bersikap Everything is fine pada sun bi ataupun Luhan,sang penipu terus berpura-pura bahkan saat Luhan mengajak ke tempat favoritnya,melihat kerlap-kerlip bintang yang beradu dengan terangnya lampu-lampu dikota dari atas menara namsan,padahal Luhan sebenarnya orang yang fobia ketinggian apalagi saat harus lewat kereta gantung,namun siapa sangka pengorbanannya itu bagian dari kebohongannya

"Awalnya aku heran sama kamu,apa asyiknya duduk berjam-jam disini tapi lama-lama enak juga rasanya damai"ucap Luhan sambil menatap bintang-bintang yang meredupkan karena harus bersaing dengan jutaan cahaya lampu dibumi."kalau sudah capek menghitung bintangnya,bangunkan aku ya?"Luhan merebahkan diri.

"Tunggu!temenin aku dong,siapa tahu nanti kamu bisa melihat komet lewat"

"Aku maunya sih gitu tapi mataku ini selalu mengantuk kalau melihat bintang"tanpa sadar mata Luhan mulai menutup.

Akhirnya Minseokpun melihat bintang hanya ditemani permen kapas yang dibelikan Luhan,setelah cukup puas menikmati bintang-bintang,Minseok mengajak Luhan mampir ke sebuah coffe shop favorit mereka.

"Tumben banget kamu mau mampir?"tanya Luhan heran

Minseok cuma tersenyum sambil dua coffe latte berikut satu cheesecake telah siap, iapun hendak membayar tapi Luhan duluan membuka dompet.

"Nggak usah,kamukan sudah sering ntraktirin aku jadi nggak apa-apa kan sekali-kali gentian aku"cegah Minseok.

lalu mereka segera mencari tempat duduk kosong di coffe shop itu

"ada yang mau aku omongin dulu,Lu" ucap Minseok beberapa saat setelah mereka menikmati coffe latte mereka

"Ngomong apa?"

"aku…mau..kita..akhiri saja hubungan ini" ucap Minseok perlahan

"Apa!?"rona muka tak percaya terlukis jelas diwajah Luhan"tunggu dulu,aku nggak ngerti maksudmu?"

"Aku mau kita pisah"

"Tapi.."

"Aku seorang ketua OSIS dan sebentar lagi kita naik kelas tiga kuharap kamu nggak tanya alasan yang lain!"Minseok tak ingin mengatakan alasan sebenarnya karena itu hanya akan makin menyakiti harga dirinya,sementara Luhan masih terdiam

"Aku tahu ini tiba-tiba,tapi kamu mau kan menerima semua ini?"

Luhan masih saja bingung,Minseokpun menggenggam tangannya dan tatapannya seolah memohon untuk mengiyakan,anggukan Luhan akhirnya dibalas senyuman oleh Minseok.

"Aku nggak usah diantar dan terima kasih buat segalanya yang selama ini kamu berikan" ucap Minseok didepan coffe shop

Setelah semua berakhir,masalahnya yang berhubungan dengan Luhan tak lantas ikut usai,tiga bulan berselang saat Minseok telah duduk dibangku kelas 3,gosip miring tentangnya kembali berhembus kencang,kini dia dianggap sebagai penyebab Luhan berubah jadi 'bad boy' semenjak mereka lagi diapun perlu meluruskan permasalahan ini dengan sang mantan

"Hei,Lu"sapa Minseok segera membereskan buku-buku PR-nya yang tadi dia kerjakan sembari menunggu Luhan yang tengah tertidur pulas di meja belajar didalam kelas,begitu melihat mantannya itu membuka mata.

"oh kamu,tumben?"Luhan mengatur ulang posisi buat kembali tidur

"kamu sudah tidur dari jam ke-6,ayolah!aku mau ngobrol sama kamu"tak ada lagi perasaan canggung seperti saat mereka belum saling kenal

"kata siapa?aku tidur waktu jam istirahat kurang setengah jam"Luhan membela diri."lalu,kamu mau ngomong apa?"

Minseok terdiam sejenak"kenapa kamu berubah?"

"berubah gimana?"

"kamu nggak kayak dulu,kamu bukan perokok & orang yang suka membolos,juga belum pernah aku melihat kamu cabut dari kelas saat kita masih sekelas,dan kini kau melakukan ketiganya sekaligus & entah perbuatan apa lagi yang nggak aku bakalan bertindak tegas saat kamu pertama kali absen jika kita masih sekelas?"

"makanya nggak aneh kelasmu jadi kelas dengan tingkat absensi siswa terendah & kelas paling disiplin disekolah,kepala sekolah pasti bangga punya ketua OSIS setegas kamu"

Minseok menarik nafas sejenak

"sekarang jawab,apa alasanmu?"Minseok menatap lurus mata Luhan,matanya seolah menginginkan keseriusan jawaban.

"aku punya banyak masalah & sedang melakukan pelarian kecil,aku butuh perhatian disekitarku"akuinya kemudian.

Minseok tersenyum kecil"apa kamu nggak malu sama umur"

"came on,semua orang pernah mengalaminya & kurasa aku ngggak cukup percaya diri mengatasinya sendiri,kalau saja cewekku nggak ninggalin aku demi jabatannya mungkin aku bisa membagi sedikit bebanku dengannya"

Secara tak terduga,Minseok menggebrakan buku-bukunya dimeja,tak suka oleh ucapan Luhan,

"Lu!, bisakah kamu nggak mengungkit-ungkit masalah ini lagi,kita sudah berpisah baik-baik,jadi bisakan kamu melupakannya"

"tapi aku masih nggak ngerti,min,memangnya apa salahku?"

Semula Minseok ingin melupakan peristiwa menyakitkan itu,namun Luhan malah memancing emosinya

"kenapa nggak kamu tanyakan sama dirimu sendiri?pernahkah kamu merasa sayang & benar-benar butuh aku untuk ada disampingmu?"

"aku nggak ngerti maksudmu?"ucap Luhan namun pikirannya sudah mengira Minseok sudah tahu semuanya.

"kenapa..kamu harus cerita betapa nggak sukanya kamu padaku sama orang lain?kenapa nggak segera kamu akhiri semua ini ketika kamu sudah mendapatkan semua yang kamu inginkan"mata Minseok yang berkaca-kaca akhirnya mengalirkan butir-butir air mata,

"Apa aku terlihat sangat bodoh dimatamu,sampe kau mempermainkan aku seperti itu,Lu?rasanya harga diriku nggak ada lagi karenamu "

"Min,aku….."Luhan kebingungan bagaimana harus berucap

"kau tahu?sempat aku berpikir mungkin semua orang boleh membenciku asalkan itu bisa terganti oleh rasa sayangmu padaku,tapi kenyataannya kau yang terburuk diantara semuanya,Lu" Luhan nggak menyangka jawaban itu yang keluar dari bibir Minseok.

"Kau mungkin bahkan tak tahu apakah ketidakbahagiaan yang kaurasakan kini sudah cukup sebanding dengan apa yang kamu perbuat padaku"Luhan benar-benar nggak percaya ,apa yang sudah dia lakukan telah membuat Minseok bisa berubah sedrastis ini.

"lalu apa maumu,Min? apa jika aku matipun kamu akan terus membenciku"

"entahlah,kita lihat saja nanti" ucap minseok angkuh,menyeka pipi dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja

Dua hari kemudian,takdir yang nggak disangka-sangka dikabarkan tewas dalam kecelakaan sehari setelah mereka bertemu,tak percaya dengan kabar itu & menganggap semua terlalu kebetulan,Minseok bertanya kepihak yang lebih terpercaya.

"…..mobil yang ditumpangi Luhan & ayahnya mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanan untuk menghadiri sidang perceraian terjadi percekcokan kecil diantara mereka sehingga ayahnya tidak melihat lampu merah menyala,sebuah mobil dari arah kiri menyambar mobil mereka dengan meninggal akibat parahnya luka-luka yang didapatnya sesaat setelah tiba di RS"penjelasan itu diperolehnya dari kepsek.

"kamu pasti sangat terpukul karena setahu bapak kamu adalah teman dekatnya,kamu bisa ikut bapak melayat nanti siang"

"nggak pak,terima kasih"ujarnya kemudian berlari keluar.

Dan kini minseok cuma bisa duduk sendirian sambil memandangi malam berbintang ditempat yang sering dia datangi bersama sebuah surat yang ditemukan dilokernya pagi kemarin,yang sebelumnya ingin dia buang begitu saja karena tahu jelas siapa pengirimnya.

Dear minseokkie,

Aku tak tahu darimana aku harus memulai ini

Kata maaf dariku pasti sudah tak berarti lagi untukku

Sungguh,aku berbuat hal keterlaluan itu

Tapi yang paling ku sesali kau harus tahu sendiri ini tanpa aku mengetahui

membayangkan kau terluka saat tahu itu,membuatku merasa pantas untuk semua ketidakbahagiaan yang kurasakan kini.

Akupun tak tahu apa ini memang sudah sebanding dengan luka yang kutorehkan padamu

Tapi ada hal yang perlu kau tahu,minseokkie

Ini mungkin hanya sebuah taruhan awalnya

Tapi kenyataannya aku justru benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu

Suka sekali pada senyuman yang selalu kau hadirkan di setiap kebersamaan kita

Aku salah sudah mengingkarinya demi harga diri dihadapan sahabat-sahabatku

Aku sungguh menyesal

Namun jika itu terbaik bagimu,kau boleh terus membenciku

Bahkan jika perlu aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu

Kau boleh melupakanku namun aku akan terus menyayangimu

Lu han

"kenapa kamu tega sih,sama aku,Lu"tangis lirih itu keluar dari bibir minseok membasahi kertas yang kini ada dalam dekapannya.

"kenapa kamu harus pergi,kamu sengajakan buat membalas aku?"tanyanya pada langit berbintang ,sejak tadi siang matanya tak pernah kering dari air mata.

"kamu benar,aku ini kamu lebih egois Lu?kenapa kamu nggak memberiku kesempatan memuaskan sakit hatiku,setidaknya itu akan memberi ruang rasa sayangku kembali tumbuh kembali dihatiku"pembelaan diri ditujukan pada Luhan yang sudah nggak berada di dunia ini.

"kamu membalasku dengan sangat kejam,kamu membuatku mengenangmu dengan penyesalan,kamu membuatku nggak akan melupakanmu seumur kamu menang, taruhan inipun selalu kamu yang menang"Minseok menutup matanya yang berlinang air mata"aku sayang kamu,Lu"

"selamat tinggal,Lu,bisakah giliran kamu memaafkanku?"


End file.
